Blurred Lines
Blurred Lines ist ein Song aus der fünften Episode der fünften Staffel, Schluss mit Twerking, und wird von Artie, Bree, Jake und Will mit Kitty und den New Directions gesungen. Sie wehren sich damit gegen Sues Twerk-Verbot und performen den Song durch die ganze McKinley, um so viele Anhänger wie möglich zu gewinnen. Dabei flirtet Bree immer wieder mit Jake, welchem das unangenehm ist, während Marley nichts davon mitbekommt. Das Original stammt von Robin Thicke feat. T.I. & Pharrell Williams aus seinem sechstem Album "Blurred Lines" aus dem Jahr 2013. Lyrics Will (Artie): Everybody get up (Hey, hey, ooh, ha ha) Everybody get up (Ooh) Jake (Artie): Hey, hey, hey (Hey) Hey, hey, hey (Ha ha, uh, ooh) Hey, hey, hey (Ha ha, woo) Will (Artie): Turn me up (Ooh) If you can't hear What I'm trying to say (Ooh, girl come here) If you can't read From the same page (Ooh, hey) Maybe I'm going deaf (Jake: Hey, hey, hey) (Hey) Maybe I'm going blind (Jake: Hey, hey, hey) (Ooh, woah) Maybe I'm out of my mind (Jake: Hey, hey, hey) (Everybody get up, ooh) Jake (Artie): Okay, now he was close (Hey) Tried to domesticate you (Ooh, ow) But you're an animal Baby, it's in your nature (Ooh) (Kitty: Meow) Jake (Will mit New Directions): Just let me liberate you (Hey, hey, hey) You don't need no papers (Artie: Ooh) (Hey, hey, hey) That man is not your maker (Hey, hey, hey) And that's why I'm gon' take a Artie und Jake mit New Directions (Artie): Good girl (Ooh) Bree und Jake (Artie): I know you want it (Ooh) (Will: Hey) Jake: I know you want it Bree und Jake (Artie): I know you want it (Ooh) Bree mit New Directions (mit Artie): You're a good (girl) Bree und Jake (Artie): Can't let it get past me (Ooh, oh yeah) You're far from plastic (Alright) Bree (Artie): Talk about getting blasted (Ooh) Jake (mit Artie, Bree und New Directions): I hate these (blurred lines) Bree und Jake (Artie): I know you want it (Ooh) (Will: Hey, yeah) Jake (Artie): I know you want it (Oh, woah, yeah) Bree und Jake (Artie): I know you want it (Ooh) Bree (mit Artie, Jake und New Directions): You're a (good girl) Bree und Jake (Artie): The way you grab me (Ooh) Must wanna get nasty (Hey, yeah) Go ahead, get at me (Will: Everybody get up) (Ooh) Will (Artie): What do they make dreams for When you got them jeans on (Ooh, uh-huh) What do we need steam for Artie und Will mit New Directions (Artie): You the hottest bitch in this place (Ooh) Will (Jake mit New Directions): I feel so lucky (Hey, hey, hey) You wanna hug me (Hey, hey, hey) (Artie: Ha ha) What rhymes with hug me? (Hey, hey, hey) (Artie: Hey, yeah, hey, ooh) Everybody get up Jake (Artie und Bree mit New Directions): Okay, now he was (und Artie mit New Directions: close) Tried to domesticate you (Artie: Ooh) But you're an (und Artie mit New Directions: animal) Baby it's in your nature (Artie: Ooh) (Uh-huh) Just let me liberate you (Will mit New Directions: Hey, hey, hey) (Uh-huh) You don't need no papers (Artie: Ooh) (Will mit New Directions: Hey, hey, hey) (Uh-huh) That man is not your maker (Will mit New Directions: Hey, hey, hey) (Uh-huh) And that's why I'm gon' take a (Artie: Woah, ow, ooh) Artie, Bree und Jake mit New Directions: Good girl Bree und Jake (Artie): I know you want it (Ooh) Jake (Artie): I know you want it (Yeah, hey) Bree und Jake (Artie): I know you want it (Ooh) Bree (mit Artie und New Directions): You're a (Good girl) Bree und Jake (Artie): Can't let it get past me (Ooh, hey, hey) You're far from plastic (Oh, oh) Bree (Will): Talk about getting blasted (Everybody get up) (Artie: Ooh) Jake (Will): I hate these (mit Bree: blurred lines) (I hate them lines) Bree und Jake (Will): I know you want it (Artie: Ooh) (I hate them lines) Jake (Will): I know you want it (I hate them lines) Bree und Jake (Artie): I know you want it (Ooh) (Bree: You're a) good girl (Good girl, hey, yeah) The way you grab me (Ooh, hey, yeah) Must wanna get nasty (Alright) Go ahead, get at me (Hey, ooh, alright) (Will: Everybody get up) Will (New Directions): Shake the vibe, get down, get up (Artie: Ooh, ooh) Do it like it hurt (Oh) Artie (New Directions): Like it hurt (Oh) Ooh Jake (New Directions): What, you don't like work? (Oh, oh, oh, oh) (Artie: Hey, yeah, hey, yeah) Will (Artie): Baby can you breathe I got this from Jamaica (Ooh) It always works for me Dakota to Decatur (Ooh) (Artie und Bree mit New Directions: Uh-huh) Jake (Artie und Bree mit New Directions): No more pretending (Will: Hey, hey, hey) (Uh-huh) Cause now you winning (Artie: Ooh) (Will: Hey, hey, hey) (Uh-huh) Here's our beginning (Will: Hey, hey, hey) (Uh-huh) Artie: I always wanted a (Ooh) (Jake: You're a) Artie mit Bree und New Directions (Artie): Good girl (Yeah, hey) Bree und Jake (Artie): I know you want it (Ooh, hey) Jake: I know you want it Bree und Jake (Artie): I know you want it (Ooh) Artie und Bree (mit New Directions): You're a (good girl) Bree und Jake (Artie): Can't let it get past me (Ooh, ah, yeah) You're far from plastic (Will: Alright) Bree (Artie): Talk about getting blasted (Ooh) Jake (mit Bree und New Directions): I hate these (blurred lines) (Will: Everybody get up) Bree und Jake (Artie): I know you want it (Ooh) Jake: I know you want it Bree und Jake (Artie): I know you want it (Ooh) Will (mit Bree, Artie und New Directions): But you're a (good girl) Bree und Jake (Artie): The way you grab me (Ooh) Must wanna get nasty (Hey, hey) Go ahead, get at me (Ooh) Artie (und Jake mit New Directions): These (blurred lines) Will: Everybody get up Trivia *Es ist Brees erster Song. *Der erste Song, bei dem die ganze Schule mitmacht. * Der Rap von T.I. wurde vermutlich aufgrund der Tatsache, dass er für die Serie als unangebracht bezeichnet wurde, weder verwendet, noch aufgenommen. Fehler *Wenn die New Directions den Chorraum verlassen, kommt Tina gleich nach Artie und Ryder raus. Wenn die Kamera jedoch auf Will zurückwechselt, kommt sie erneut nach Ryder raus. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 5 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Artie Abrams Kategorie:Solos von Bree Kategorie:Solos von Jake Puckerman Kategorie:Solos von Will Schuester Kategorie:Solos von Kitty Wilde